


Dis

by Alannada



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarves, F/F, Femslash, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sneaky Dis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dis

**Author's Note:**

> A fic written for 30 days of femslash on Tumblr (Day 1: Write something about a minor canon character. Dis)
> 
> For sake of this drabble I created female Bofur

Dis left her friends when she saw that they decided to have a short nap. The day was warm and almost everyone was outside, enjoying it. Many people of Middle-Earth were thinking that dwarves hated to be out of their kingdoms under mountains. Of course they were wrong, but that was but one of things about which they were wrong.  
She was sneaking behind bushes, silent and focused at her task. The forest was young, it was growing on the ground Smaug had burned. But the time of Smaug’s death was ten years ago and now everything was blooming. Dis was closer and closer. Soon she found herself kneeling behind a big bush, peeking between green leaves. There was a small glade between the trees and a stream was running through it. And in the stream… There was Bofur, naked, standing in the water which was reaching to Bofur’s knees.  
Bofur had long hair, black like coal. It was reaching down her muscular back to her waist. Oh, Mahal, Dis licked her lips when the object of her observations turned to the side, letting her see more of this magnificent body.  
Dis could see Bofur’s light armour on the grass on the bank of the stream. Bofur was washing her shirt, her pants was hanging on a nearby bush already; water was dripping from it. Dis felt her cheeks grew pink when she saw her beloved one’s face. She was so pretty when she was looking at her shirt, examing it in the sunlight, frowning her brows and bitting her bottom lip. Her muscles were easy to see under smooth skin, her soft, long beard was perfect. The personification of all canons of dwarven beauty was standing in this stream and no one, only Dis, could see her perfect shape, usually hidden under layers of clothes. She was so happy that she came here, that she managed to sneak upon Bofur when she was busy with her work and didn’t notice her.  
Bofur looked up from her shirt and smiled widely, with a warm, charming smile.  
"If you saw enough you could come here and help me with rinse," she said aloud.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to J. R. R. Tolkien (unless stated otherwise)  
> I am not a native speaker and have a bad case of dysgraphia. If you find a mistake in any of my texts feel free to send me a pw about that and I will fix it.


End file.
